Antibiotics have long been used prophylactically in the treatment of contaminated wounds whether inflicted surgically or through injury. The success of the antibiotics in these treatments is directly related to the time in which the antibiotic is administered. If the contaminated wound is treated with the antibiotic immediately the development of infection is prevented. Should there be a delay in the antibiotic treatment, however, the therapeutic value of the antibiotic is minimized, especially in the case of contaminated open wounds where the failure of delayed antibiotic treatment to prevent infection is particularly evident. It has been found, for instance, that contaminated open wounds subjected to closure as little as three hours after injury become infected despite treatment with antibiotics at the time of closure. It is highly likely then that a large number of wounds are destined to develop infection despite antibiotic therapy since traumatic injuries incurred in either military conflicts or civilian accidents are subjected to an inevitable delay in treatment, the most rapid and modern rescue transit systems, notwithstanding.
That there exists, therefore, a real need for a method that improves or enhances the therapeutic value of antibiotics in these cases where treatment of contaminated open wounds is delayed is readily apparent. Satisfaction of this need is the main object of the invention. Other objects will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description of the invention proceeds.